


Will Never Be Alone, Not Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Talking, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about what he had been through, Since he moved home to Hawaii, What was he thinking about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Will Never Be Alone, Not Ever:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about what he had been through, Since he moved home to Hawaii, What was he thinking about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was thinking, as he was sitting on his private beach in front of house, that he was a lucky man, ever since he moved back to Hawaii nine years ago. The Memories came back to him, & it was nice to relive them all.

When he came back to the present, The Five-O Commander took a look at everything around him, & knew that he was in the right place in his life, & at the right moment too. Cause he never felt this content before, & it had been awhile too.

Things happened for a reason, & Steve believed that this was the path, that was meant for him. “I’ve been very lucky”, He thought to himself, as he was soaking up the sun, & enjoying the scenery in front of him. The Former Seal heard footsteps, & knew that it was his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

“What are you thinking about, Babe ?”, The Blond asked his hunky lover, as he sat down to join him, & relaxed with him. “How lucky I am”, Steve kissed him, & they leaned against each other, as they continued to watch the beautiful scenery in front of them.

The Handsome Brunette turned serious, & said, “Thank you for being here, Now, I know that I will never be alone, Not ever”, The Shorter Man nodded, & said, “You’re damn right”, as they shared another kiss, & spent some time together.

The End.


End file.
